A Life In OneShots
by PurpleCoverseAnnabeth
Summary: The story of Percy and Annabeth, told in one-shots! Fluffy and funny I hope. Stories about the proposal, wedding, first child and all the other good stuff that comes with wanting to spend your life with someone special. Won't be updated as often as other stories! The summary isn't that good, but don't judge a fanfic by its summary! Rated T for occasional language and suggestiveness
1. Chapter 1

**A Life In One-Shots: Percabeth**

**A.N.:** This is a series of one-shots that are connected. The first one is Percy and Mr Chase. Following will be various phases before and during the Percabeth marriage. This story probably won't be longer than between six and ten chapters long, but it will not be updated as regularly as Outlaw will.

So this is Percy asking for Fredrick's permission.

**Chapter 1:**

**Shadow Travelling and Sweaty Hands**

Shadow travelling was not one of Percy's favourite ways to get from one place to another. Sailing or driving his black Mercedes were preferred by the twenty four year old son of Poseidon, but he needed quick and cheap transportation to get from New York City to San Francisco. And he needed said transport _now._

Annabeth, his girlfriend of almost eight years now, was still at work designing some big and important building. After redesigning Olympus, another child of Athena had offered her a job, and her career had taken off. She was now the most successful architect in the country for her age.

Percy and Annabeth had lived together in their small apartment since they had started college. Annabeth had always said that when they got engaged, she would design them a house where they would be able to raise a family together. Anyway, it wasn't a question of _if _they got married_,_ but more a case of _when _they got married. They had been through so much together that they had never doubted that they would spend the rest of their lives together. Nobody had.

So now, after eight years of dating, Percy felt that they were stable enough financially, and he had saved enough money to buy Annabeth the perfect ring. He wasn't usually the type to plan things very carefully, but this was different. If Annabeth was involved in any way, he automatically began to think things through just a little bit more.

Percy had convinced Nico to shadow travel him to the Chase's house in California so he could ask Frederick Chase for his permission to marry Annabeth. Nico laughed at first.

"Why do you need to ask permission? You guys have lived together since college! You sleep together! If Daddy doesn't mind that, he'll have no problem with you getting married!"

Percy had felt his face turn red at Nico's 'logic'.

"I wanna do things right," he had mumbled to his cousin. "And anyway, he _did_ have a problem with Annabeth and I living together."

After some arguing and bribing, Percy managed to persuade Nico to take him to the other side of the country. And now he stood outside the front door of the Chase residence, his palms sweating and heart beating wildly.

He looked back at the son of Hades who was hiding in the bushes. Nico gave him a thumbs up before collapsing in a fit of silent laughter in the shrubbery. Percy took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. While he waited, he roughly wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans.

Then the door opened.

"Percy! What are you doing here?" Mrs Chase asked him.

"I, uh… I just- I mean I was w-wondering if I could speak to Mr Chase?" he stammered out.

"Yes, of course. He's in the study. Go right up," she told him with a warm smile.

"Thank you." Percy was too nervous to smile back at her.

She patted his back reassuringly as he walked into the house, then she closed the door behind him before going back into the kitchen.

Percy had been to Mr Chases study a few times since that quest with the Hunters. He climbed the stairs slowly, trying to postpone what he had to do for as long as possible. But all too soon he reached the door. He swallowed the lump in his throat before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Mr Chase called from inside.

Percy opened the door and let himself in. He closed the door behind him and turned to look at his (fingers crossed) future-father-in-law. His heart started beating madly at the thought.

Mr Chase looked up from his computer, his glasses slightly skew. "Oh, Percy! What can I do for you?"

Percy swallowed again and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the big wooden desk that Mr Chase sat behind. He rubbed his still sweaty palms on his legs before beginning to talk.

"Well, it's about Annabeth."

"You want to marry her."

"I would like to- wait, what? How did you know that?" Percy asked, shocked.

"I took a psychology course on the internet. I've learned how to read peoples body language quite well." He paused. "You know I think its dangerous for you two to be together. Monsters could attack at any moment and you could die."

"I know, sir. But I promise you," Percy said looking Mr Chase in the eye, "I would do anything to keep Annabeth safe. I promise I will look after her, and love her, and… do everything a good husband should do."

His heart was now beating double what it was when he walked into the room and he was sure he would leave wet hand prints on the knees of his jeans from his still sweating palms. Mr Chase just looked at him with the same calculating look Annabeth had, except for his different coloured eyes.

After what seemed like forever, Mr Chase smiled. "Well, Percy, welcome to the family." He shrugged before making a note in a notebook that was sitting on the desk in front of him.

Percy audibly sighed with relief. "Thank you, sir!"

Mr Chase nodded his head and glanced u to look Percy in the eye. "Just take care of her. I know you will."

When Percy left the house, Nico was still sitting in the bushes. He jumped up when he saw Percy.

"So? What did he say? Do I hear wedding bells?" the son of Hades asked in an extremely irritating tone of voice.

Percy grinned at the younger demigod. "Yes. He said yes."

Nico clapped Percy on the back. "Congrats, dude! I am invited right?"

"Of course you are!" Percy laughed. "You and Grover are my best men!"

"Awe-some!" Nico sang in an equally annoying voice.

"Now take me back home," Percy ordered with a grin on his face. He was still in a slight state of shock. _He was going to marry Annabeth!_

**A.N.: **_I hope you guys enjoyed that. I tried to make it as funny as possible. I'm not sure if I succeeded, so please let me know! This story won't be updated very regularly, but it won't take more than a month between chapters. The wait will be long because I want to focus on my other multiple chapter stories._

_And thank you for all the reviews on **Outlaw; Running From Love. **It currently has 116 reviews! Thank you guys so much for reading (:_

_xoxo_


	2. Simplicity is the Key

**A Life In One-Shots**

**Chapter 1:**

**Simplicity is the Key**

**A.N.: **_I know it took a while to update, but like I've mentioned before, this will not be updated as often as __Outlaw__, which is my main focus right now. These are mostly going to be updated when I have little brainwaves of what do write. _

_So anyway, here is chapter two._

**Third Person POV:**

Percy had thought long and hard about how exactly to do it. He could have picked any of the cheesy ideas he had gotten from movies (like the ring in the champagne glass). He could have done the whole romantic dinner (with an expensive three course meal and fancy clothes), but that wasn't _them_ enough. He decided, instead, that simplicity was the key.

He decided that it didn't have to go perfectly. Just as long as she said 'yes', then he would be happy.

But the simplicity idea brought on another problem: how simple? Did he pop the question when they were walking on Montauk beach? Or when they were sitting in their favourite diner just down the street having lunch? Or while they sat on the sofa, watching a movie and eating Chinese food? Percy began considering the expensive romantic dinner again.

_No, _he had reminded himself. _Annabeth would prefer something casual. _

So Percy began to brainstorm again. Well, as much as a Seaweed Brain could brainstorm. Eventually, he thought he had found the solution to his problem. And he was positive that it was a genius plan. A plan so good, Annabeth could have thought it up.

His idea was to take Annabeth to Montauk for a weekend, and while they were there he could do that underwater bubble thing he was so good at and that she loved. He would ask her there. After all, Annabeth always loved the privacy of their own bubble of air 'submarine'.

Percy decided to execute his plan the following weekend. It was June and the weather forecast said sunny and warm, the best weather for underwater bubbling. And also, Mr Chase had been texting his soon-to-be-son-in-law almost every day to ask if Percy has proposed yet, which got quite annoying. That was the reason he didn't tell his mother he was planning to propose. He was planning on telling her the day before he asked the life-changing question.

When Annabeth got home that Thursday night, Percy suggested that they spend the weekend in his mom's cabin. Annabeth had been having a stressful time at work with her boss breathing down her neck for a new design, so she readily agreed to take a weekend off.

On the way there in the car on the Friday evening, Percy went over his plan over and over again in his head. He practised the speech he had made up so many times he could probably say it backwards. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, he and Annabeth had known that they would get married at some point.

It was Saturday evening just before sunset when Percy asked his girlfriend (soon-to-be-fiancé) to go swimming with him. The water and sky would be beautiful from the light of the setting sun.

"Sure," she answered with a smile that still made the son of Poseidon's heart flutter. "Just give me a minute to change."

While Annabeth changed into a swimsuit in the bedroom, Percy stood in the small kitchen and waited. He stood, shirtless, with one hand in the pocket of his shorts, playing with the small box that held the ring. He took a calming deep breath just as Annabeth walked back out of the room.

She was wearing a pair of silver swimming shorts and a matching bikini top with a see-through shirt made out of soft fabric over the top.

"You OK?" she asked having seen Percy take that deep breath.

Although butterflies were having a party in his stomach, Percy replied with, "I'm fine," and a smile.

Annabeth didn't really believe him, she knew him too well. But she let it slide and decided to just enjoy her weekend off with him before going back to a hectic work schedule. She reached out to take Percy's hand and led him outside.

When they got closer to the ocean, Percy began to relax a little bit. He began running towards the surf, dragging Annabeth with him. She started laughing, which made him laugh too.

_This is not part of the plan! _an irritating voice in the back of Percy's head reminded him. _Screw the plan, _he decided. Percy dived into the waves, still pulling Annabeth with him.

They swam around for a while, splashing and attempting to dunk each other. Every few minutes, Percy checked his pocket to make sure that the ring hadn't fallen out, and luckily it never did. Just then, Annabeth crept up behind him and jumped onto his back. She pulled Percy under the water with her, where he made a bubble for them to sit in.

Annabeth had let go of Percy and was now sitting next to him inside the bubble. Percy leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling back way to soon, in Annabeth's opinion. So she pushed herself up and pressed her lips to his again. Annabeth gently ran her tongue against Percy's lower lip. He opened his mouth slightly at her silent request and kissed her back. Their non-verbal interaction didn't last as long as Annabeth had wanted it to, because once again Percy had pulled away. Just as she was about to say something, he interrupted her.

"Will you marry me?"

His speech idea went out the window (air bubble?), and Percy realised that he didn't need to worry about that stupid cheesy thing that he had made up. He only realised it right then when he blurted it out, that he had to be himself. The him that Annabeth loved and not some sappy guy who was trying to be romantic when he proposed.

He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing the ring. It was beautiful. A plain platinum band which held a beautiful diamond surrounded by many smaller emeralds, the exact colour of Percy's eyes.

Annabeth gasped. She was completely lost for words. She silently stared at the ring, and Percy began to get nervous again. _What if she said no? _

Very uncharacteristically, Annabeth had tears in her eyes. She brought a hand up to her cheeks to wipe away a salty tear that had escaped. She broke her gaze from the ring and looked up at Percy. The man she loved, who she had been though everything with, who had just proposed to her.

She saw the worry in his eyes. The worry and fear of rejection. She smiled through her tears and nodded her head. Percy sighed out of relief, and took the ring out of the box. He carefully slid it onto his fiancé's finger. _Fiancé, _he thought. _We're getting married! _ The truth was sinking in in a good way.

He looked into the grey storms that were Annabeth's eyes, and smiled. She flung her arms around him, now with a huge grin gracing her mouth.

"I was worried for a second that you were going to say no," Percy whispered into Annabeth's hair. She chuckled.

"Never," she told him. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me actually. But you kind of caught me off guard."

Percy pulled out of Annabeth's embrace and looked her square in the eye.

"I love you," he said. "More than anything."

She smiled. "I love you too."

They spent another hour or so in the bubble before going back up to the cabin and ordering Chinese food. This was their life: simple. Nothing fancy and exactly how they liked it. Since the Giant War things had quietened down. There was still the occasional quest, but they were mostly when the gods were too lazy to do something themselves.

Life was about as normal as it could be for a demigod couple. But this was their life, and they were going to face whatever came their way together like they always had.

**A.N.: **_I don't think this is one of my best chapters, but it's sort of how I wanted it to be. I hope you guys liked it though. I hope to update Outlaw on Saturday or Sunday, depending on how much I get done on my projects. I have like seven of them. _

_Anyway, please vote on my poll! I need some more votes because two story ideas are tied and the third idea is winning by two votes. _

_Thanks for reading!_


	3. You may now

**A Life In One-Shots**

**Chapter 3:**

"**You may now…"**

**A.N.: **_Hello! I'm back again! I'm sorry that it took so long to update this, but I have had such a hectic time at school! This is the term where we have projects, projects and more projects to do and hardly any time in which to work on them, followed by tests. I hate the third term. But its almost over!_

_I was astonished by the reviews for the last chapter because you guys seemed to love it! So that made me really happy (:_

_This chapter is long! :D_

_Anyway, read on!_

**THIRD PERSON POV:**

Annabeth nervously paced the room. The heels of her shoes clicked on the floor, her dress swished around her feet and butterflies swarmed in her stomach. Today was the day she had been planning for and anticipating for months (maybe even years, though she would never, _ever _admit to that to _anyone_.)

Today was the day that she would become Annabeth Jackson.

"Calm down, Annie," Thalia Grace, (self appointed) maid of honour, lieutenant to the goddess Artemis and Annabeth's best friend called from the chair she occupied. "Take a chill pill."

Annabeth took a deep breath, letting the air out in a sigh and glared at her friend. Thalia held up her hands in surrender. Annabeth examined her reflection in the mirror for a few seconds before turning to face Thalia.

"I'm ready," she said.

"Cool, let's go." Thalia stood up, grabbed hers and Annabeth's bouquets and motioned for Rachel, Piper and Hazel (the three bridesmaids) to join them at the door. They picked up their bouquets too and rushed over to meet the bride and maid of honour.

"Annabeth, you look beautiful!" Rachel exclaimed. Although the two girls hadn't gotten on at first when they were teenagers, they soon discovered that they got on quite well and became good friends.

"Thanks, Rach," Annabeth replied with as confident a smile as she could manage.

Just then, Percy's mother, Sally Jackson-Blowfis, walked into the room accompanied my Athena, Annabeth's mother.

Sally ran to hug her future daughter-in-law.

"You look amazing!" she declared.

"Thank you, Sally," said Annabeth with a smile. "The dress turned out OK, huh?"

Sally laughed. "Yes, fortunately it did!"

At the last fitting when Annabeth had tried on the dress, it was discovered that the seamstress had mixed up the bust measurement with that of another bride when taking notes on the alterations to be made. The dress had looked like it would fit Dolly Parton perfectly, which meant that it looked terrible on Annabeth.

There had been many apologies and promises for a discount for all the stress caused and running around trying to get the dress altered. But it all turned out fine.

The dress was a simple white, traditional wedding dress. It was strapless with a lace bodice with beaded detail on it, and had a long flowing skirt. It was girlier than what Annabeth had ever thought that she would wear, but it suited her perfectly when she put it on.

Her blonde curls had been left loose, with one small piece taken from the bottom, braided and wrapped around her head like a headband. Her makeup was subtle and neutral to look as natural as possible.

Her only jewellery that she wore was a necklace with a single pearl pendant on it that Percy had given to her as an anniversary present.

The bride's maids all wore a dress of a similar style, except for the fact that they were shorter and were a sea foam blue to coordinate with the chosen colours. Thalia had complained that her dress wasn't black, silver or navy blue at first, but when she tried it on for the first time, she decided that it didn't look too bad after all.

"We brought you something," said Sally as she reached into her purse.

"Something old," she said, handing Annabeth a sliding hair clip with a small heart made out of diamonds on it. "My grandmother wore it on her wedding day, so did my mom and so did I. And now you will too."

"Its beautiful," Annabeth gasped as Sally showed it to her, before carefully sliding the clip into Annabeth's hair, trying not to mess it up.

"Something new." And, to Annabeth's embarrassment, she pulled a white lace garter out of the purse. The bride felt her cheeks flush as she stammered a response.

"I-I thought that we decided n-not to do the garter thing?"

Sally just smirked and said, "It's a tradition."

She reached back into the purse and pulled out a delicate silver chain bracelet with a star charm on it.

"Something borrowed," said Sally.

"Its stunning! And so light," Annabeth mused as Sally fastened the clasp.

"I do want this one back," Sally joked. "You can keep the clip and the garter."

Everyone in the room, excluding Athena oddly enough, chuckled.

"And something blue," Sally finished. She handed Annabeth a pair of topaz earrings.

"Sally, you really didn't-"

"I know," Sally interrupted. "But I wanted to."

She and her soon-to-be-daughter-in-law shared a hug. The bride had tears in her eyes. Then Athena cleared her throat and ruined the moment. Annabeth stepped away from Sally, dabbed at her eyes without ruining her makeup and turned to face her mother.

"Mother, I know you don't like Percy, but-"

"No 'buts'," Athena interrupted. "I may not like him, or his father. But I know that he is too loyal for his own good and that he won't hurt you."

"Thank you, Mother," Annabeth said sincerely.

"This doesn't mean that I like him now," Athena warned her daughter.

Annabeth sighed. "I know," she said. "But maybe you could learn to like him."

They stood looking at each other for a while before Piper interrupted them.

"Uh, Annabeth? You're going to be late if we don't leave now…"

It was Thalia, strangely enough, who sprang into action. She helped Annabeth put the garter and the earrings on before practically pushing her out of the room with the mothers and the bride's maids following.

Sally saw that Annabeth looked a little pale, and urged her to take deep breaths. It helped to calm her nerves a little bit.

Frederick Chase had been waiting outside to walk his daughter down the aisle. Annabeth had to admit that her father cleaned up nicely, and thought that he looked quite handsome in his suit.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. He looked nervous, maybe even more nervous than his daughter.

"Yes."

They linked arms and walked down the hallway to the elevator, which would take them down to cars waiting outside the hotel. Both Annabeth and Percy had stayed in a hotel for the night before the wedding, and because Rachel knew that the two would sneak out to see each other, she, Thalia and the other bride's maids stayed with Annabeth, while Nico, Grover, Tyson and Frank stayed with Percy.

Annabeth and her father went down to the waiting cars by themselves in one elevator, while Sally, Athena and the bride's maid split themselves amongst the remaining two. At first there was an awkward silence while Mr Chase tried to get up the courage to tell his daughter something he had wanted to say for a while.

Then he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Annie, you know it's going to be hard for me to give you away today, right?" he managed to choke out.

Annabeth looked at her father in surprise. _Had he really just said that? _

"Really?" she asked.

Frederick nodded. "Of course," he replied. "And I'm so proud of you."

Annabeth felt tears welling up again as she looked at her father whose love she had doubted for years. Now she knew that he really did love her.

"Thanks, Dad," she said through a watery smile. Then he surprised her by pulling her into a hug.

Annabeth dabbed at her eyes with the back of her hand and blinked away the tears that she managed to stop from escaping. _Gods, I'm crying so much today! _Annabeth scolded herself.

Just then the elevator _dinged,_ signalling that they had reached the bottom floor. They stepped out to find the rest of the group waiting.

"Come on! We're running late!" called a frantic Hazel.

"Chill," Thalia told her with a very relaxed tone, despite the fact that it had been her who had hurried Annabeth out of the room. "We'll make it. And isn't the bride supposed to be late?"

XXXX

Percy stood at the alter with his best man (men actually, Grover, Tyson Nico and Frank) next to him. He saw his mother and Athena walk into the church and take their seats. _Its almost time, _he thought.

Grover leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You ready, Perce?"

Percy gulped nervously and nodded his head. Grover patted his shoulder reassuringly and muttered words of encouragement. Then Apollo seated at the back began to play his harp while a few of his children accompanied him on a flute and a violin.

And then the doors opened.

And Percy felt his brain freeze.

He stood still, watching as Rachel, and then Hazel then Piper followed by Thalia walked down the aisle and stood on the opposite side of the room to him.

Percy was certain that his heart stopped then.

Annabeth walked arm in arm down the aisle with her father, and she looked absolutely beautiful. Percy's seaweed filled brain didn't register exactly what she was wearing until later, because at that moment all it would register was that she was breathtakingly beautiful. She smiled at him, and he felt his heart melt, and then start beating one hundred times faster than it usually did.

It seemed to take forever for her to reach him, and when she did Percy struggled to contain himself. He very nearly flung his arms around her and kissed her.

"Take care of her," Frederick whispered as he placed Annabeth's hand in Percy's.

Percy nodded in response, too lost for words at his bride's beauty. He glanced at her and wove their fingers together. Annabeth smiled at him again, and Percy felt shivers go up his spine.

They stood in silence, listening to the preacher and repeating what he said when he told them to. Eventually, the preacher asked them each the final question.

"I do," said Percy as he looked into Annabeth's eyes

The preacher asked Annabeth same the same question, and she gave the same answer.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" said the pastor cheerfully. "You may now-"

He didn't even need to finish the sentence, because the newlyweds had already embraced, and were sharing a passionate kiss in front of the whole congregation, who cheered excitedly (especially Sally and Aphrodite).

"Ah…" finished the slightly shocked pastor.

When the couple broke apart, they stood in their own little bubble for a few seconds before Annabeth tightened her grip around her husband's neck.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," she whispered into his ear.

"And I love you, Wise Girl," he whispered back.

They made their way back down the aisle, only being stopped by Sally as they passed, who wouldn't let them carry on without hugging them both. They made it outside and Percy held the car door open for his bride. He closed the it behind her and got into the driver's seat, before driving off to the reception venue, a hotel right on the beach.

XXXX

Sally Jackson-Blowfis had been put in charge (by Annabeth) of arranging the wedding photos and deciding on who would be in which picture. And probably because it was Sally who organised all the pictures, it took forever to get through the whole list.

By the time they were finished, Percy was starving, and luckily, it was time for dinner. After the starter, the speeches were made. Then it was the main course followed by the first dance.

After a slightly awkward but still romantic first dance to _Make You Feel My Love _by Adele, the floor began to fill with guests. After Percy danced with his mother and Annabeth's stepmother and Annabeth had danced with her father and Paul, they tried to make their way back to each other. But before they could, Leo grabbed Annabeth by the hand, and Rachel Percy.

Soon it was time to cut the cake, which doubled as the dessert. Percy and Annabeth messily fed each other cake. Then, with his mouth still covered in cake and frosting, Percy leaned over and kissed his bride. When he pulled back, they both laughed. They walked back onto the dance floor where they swayed slowly to a soft song, Annabeth resting her head on Percy's shoulder, her arms around his neck and his around her waist.

"The length of this dress is getting annoying," Annabeth mumbled.

"It wont be long until it's off and we'll be alone," Percy replied. His words made Annabeth shiver at the thought of what would happen when they reached their honeymoon destination.

"When are we leaving?" Annabeth asked.

Percy checked his watch just as Sally and Annabeth's step mom arrived to tell them that it was almost time for them to leave.

Sally dragged her daughter in law off to toss the bouquet. Annabeth stood up on one of the guest's chairs and threw the bouquet of white and lilac flowers behind her. It was (ironically) caught by Rachel, who yelled in delight and danced around. All the demigods present laughed at this, while the few mortals were confused as to why it was so funny that the bouquet had been caught.

Then it was time to throw the garter. Annabeth blushed at Percy carefully slid the lace down her leg. He was blushing only slightly, and only enough that just Annabeth could see the pink tint to his cheeks. Percy stretched the garter and shot it towards Nico, but missed by a long shot when it landed on Paul's head.

"This isn't even archery and you still suck!" called a hysterically laughing Thalia from the crowd of gathered guests.

Percy stuck his tongue out at her, causing more laughter to erupt. Then he and Annabeth were both ushered off to separate rooms to change into more suitable travel clothes.

Sally helped Annabeth change out of her wedding dress and clean off her makeup. While Annabeth changed into her jeans and sweatshirt, Sally talked.

"I want grandchildren soon, OK?"

"OK, but don't get too exited just yet," Annabeth warned her over exited mother in law with a grin on her face.

There was a pause before Sally asked, "Are you happy, dear?"

Annabeth didn't even have to think of what to say, because she knew the answer.

"Yes. Of course."

XXXX

Frederick and Poseidon were interrogating Percy who had already changed into jeans and a button down over a white shirt.

"She isn't pregnant now is she?" a slightly frantic Frederick questioned is son in law.

"N-no!" stuttered a nervous Percy. "Well, not as far as I know."

Frederick's eyes opened wide and he rushed out of the room to, no doubt, ask his daughter whether or not she was pregnant.

Poseidon sighed, chuckled and patted is son on the shoulder.

"You made a good choice, son."

"I know," Percy said proudly.

"If she were older, and not a demigod, and a daughter of Athena, and married to you, I would admit that she really is quite stunning," the sea god mused.

"But didn't you just admit to that now?" Percy asked confusedly.

"Ah," said Poseidon. "But I didn't say it _directly _now, did I?"

Percy sighed and shook his head, accepting that this was probably all the praise his father would ever give to his wife, so he decided to let the matter drop. It wasn't that important anyway. He and Annabeth both knew that they would never let anything get in the way of their relationship.

Poseidon led Percy out of the room and down to where everyone was waiting to say goodbye. Percy was outside before Annabeth, and when he saw her arrived he bid his father goodbye and turned to walk away.

"Good luck, son," Poseidon told Percy just before he began to walk away. "Married life isn't easy."

Percy snorted, trying to keep in the laughter while turning to face his father again.

"How would you know? You don't even act married!" he exclaimed.

"Why do you think that I act like that?" Poseidon asked with raised eyebrows.

Percy walked off, shaking his head. He joined Annabeth who was saying goodbye to Thalia and Rachel, and after saying his farewell, he led his wife over to the car that would take them to the airport.

They both waved from the back seat until they turned a corner and could no longer see their friends and family. Annabeth slumped back into Percy's arms and closed her eyes.

"Where are we going?" she asked sleepily, it was late after all, almost one in the morning.

"The airport," Percy whispered into her ear.

"Why? You can't fly," reasoned Annabeth.

Percy smiled. "Zeus gave me special permission for this one time," he explained. "He even leant us a private aeroplane for free."

"That was uncharacteristically nice of him," Annabeth mused. There was a low rumble of thunder when she had finished speaking.

"Sorry, Zeus," she said a little louder while Percy chuckled into her neck.

The two newlyweds sat in silence for a while. Then Percy asked a question that he was itching to have answered.

"So, Wise Girl, what does it feel like to be Mrs Wise Girl Jackson and to be married to such a seaweed brain?"

Annabeth playfully shoved him before answering with, "It feels great."

During the rest of the drive to the airport, there wasn't much conversation. Instead, Percy and Annabeth Jackson just sat and enjoyed each other's company like they would for the rest of their lives. Even when nothing was said, they didn't get bored and they knew that they never would.

**A.N.: **_I think this is the longest chapter in any story that I have ever written! And I'm sorry for not updating __Outlaw __today, but I will tomorrow! I have been working on this story pretty much all week in every spare moment that I've had, which is only in the evenings._

_I'm sorry if the characters are OOC, this was a difficult chapter for me to write at first, because I really didn't know how to write it! I had an idea that I tried, but Annabeth was so OOC that I scrapped that and went with this. So tell me what you think, because honestly I think it's a little bit boring and I'm not totally satisfied, but I think that it's good enough. And please review!_

_So until next time (: _


	4. You're Looking For The Positive

**A Life In One-Shots**

**Chapter 4:**

"**You're looking for the positive..."**

**A.N.: **_I'm sorry that it took so long to update this, but Forbidden Romance is my main focus at the moment. Really I'm only updating this because I have a bit of writer's block with FR. But don't worry! It will be updated soon!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't have any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. They both belong to Rick Trolldan- sorry, Riordan._

XXXX

Annabeth Jackson nervously paced the bedroom, waiting anxiously for the minutes to tick by faster. She wanted those results now! But no matter how much she willed it to, time didn't speed up, and instead seemed to pass even slower.

Eventually the waiting time was up, and Annabeth walked into the en suit bathroom and over to the sink. She closed her eyes and picked up the little sick that seemed to be sitting there and mocking her.

She opened her eyes and examined the object. It showed negative.

_Again, _she thought sadly. _Hera definitely hates me. _

Annabeth had been married to Percy Jackson for almost eighteen months, and she still wasn't pregnant.

She had never been a motherly person or even considered having kids, but after getting married and hearing Percy talk about having kids and seeing how happy Grover and Juniper were with their daughter, Annabeth began wishing that she had a child of her own too.

She had tried seven home pregnancy tests since the time she and Percy had returned from their honeymoon, each one showing negative results every time. She was almost ready to give up trying.

Percy didn't know that she had bought and used home pregnancy tests seven times, Annabeth kept it a secret so that she didn't get his hopes up only to be let down. She was always sure to do the tests when there was no chance of her husband walking in on her, like when he was at work (coaching swimming) and for extra precaution she kept the door locked and bolted from the inside.

But this time she had forgotten to lock the door, and that Percy would be home early.

Annabeth sat forlornly on the edge of the queen-sized bed with the negative test in her hand and tears in her eyes. The tears were falling quickly, like they had each time the tests were negative. Annabeth always wallowed in her sadness for a while before getting up off her butt, wiping away the tears and moving on with a positive attitude. But she felt like it wouldn't be as easy this time around.

Just as she reached over to the side table for a tissue, there was a knock on the door.

Before Annabeth could do or say anything, the door opened and Percy walked into the room.

Annabeth whipped her head around to face him, tears still on her cheeks, eyes still a puffy red and her mouth open wide in surprise. Then, just in time, she realised that the pregnancy test was still in her hand. She quickly shoved the stick into her sweatpants pocket.

Percy's smile faded off his handsome face when he saw the tears on his wife's cheeks. In a few quick strides he was sitting next to her on the bed, his arms wrapped around her slim frame as she cried into his chest.

"What's wrong, Wise Girl?" he whispered.

Annabeth just shook her head.

"You know that you can tell me," Percy almost begged. "Please, I want to know what's made you so upset."

Annabeth sighed, hiccoughed, sniffled, and pulled the test out of her pocket. Fresh tears escaped as she handed the damned pregnancy test to Percy, whose eyes widened when he realised what it was.

Then a realisation hit him. There had had been six occasions in the past year and a half where Annabeth became slightly depressed and kept her distance from their friends who had kids. He might have been a Seaweed Brain, but Percy was sure that there was some connection.

"Is this the first time?" he asked gently, with a hint of curiosity hiding in his voice.

Annabeth shook her head, no. "It's the seventh time."

Percy breathed in sharply. He couldn't believe that Annabeth hadn't told him that she thought that she was pregnant seven times.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The hurt in his voice was evident to Annabeth.

"I didn't want you to get your hopes up only to be let down," she admitted. "I hoped that you wouldn't find out."

Percy was puzzled as to why she thought this had been the best idea.

"If you'd told me then we could have gotten through this together," he said. "I would rather have known so that I could comfort you."

Annabeth sighed again. "I wasn't really thinking about that," she admitted.

Percy chuckled and Annabeth moved so that she was sitting in his lap with his arms around her waist.

"And anyway," he continued, "I didn't know that you wanted kids so badly."

"I never did before," Annabeth explained. "But after you talked about how you wanted kids and when Jasmine was born… I realised that it was something that I wanted too. And now Hera's not letting me."

"Maybe it's just not the right time yet," Percy whispered in her ear. "Don't beat yourself up about this, because it isn't your fault. And we can keep trying. Someday, maybe, but just not today."

"You're probably right," Annabeth replied, also in a whisper. His words were comforting. "Someday…"

Four Months Later…

Annabeth nervously paced in the living room, waiting for Percy to arrive home from work. She usually got home before him and she often didn't need to go into her office anyway, as she could design buildings for clients from home. That day was one of the days where she stayed home to work.

After what seemed like forever, there was the sound of a key turning in the lock before the door slowly creaked open. Although she had tried to stay alert, Annabeth had ended up letting her mind wonder.

When Percy saw her pacing and looking anxious, he expected the worst. When he said her name and got no response, he began to feel anxious. She only noticed that he was there when she turned to pace the other way and almost walked into him.

She looked at him in surprise, as if it was strange to see her husband in her house.

"What's going on?" Percy asked worriedly. "Is everything OK?"

Annabeth regained her composure and nodded, before pulling a pregnancy test out of her back jeans pocket.

Percy held his breath as he looked at the result. Instead of a negative, it showed a positive.

Percy looked at his wife with wide eyes, and she smiled at him.

"Is this for real?" he asked.

Annabeth nodded, yes. "Its real," she replied happily.

Percy threw the small white stick somewhere into the corner of the room, picked Annabeth up and spun her around while they both laughed in delight.

After a few spins, Percy stopped and set Annabeth down on the ground.

"Is this really happening?" he asked quietly as he looked into her beautiful grey eyes.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain," she replied, "this is really happening."

Percy gently cupped her smiling face in his hands, calloused from years of fighting with Riptide, and leaned down to connect their lips. It was slow, sweet and loving. After a few seconds he pulled away.

"I love you so much, Wise Girl," he told her sincerely.

Annabeth smiled, stood on her toes and lightly pressed her lips to his again.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

**A.N.: **_I know that its short, but I think that this is much better than the last chapter! _

_Oh, and I will probably update Forbidden Romance between Wednesday and Friday. I'm sorry that its taking linger than I said it would, but I don't have much time for writing this week. _

_Thank you for reading (:_


	5. When a Child is Born

**A Life In One-Shots**

**Chapter 5:**

""

**A.N.: **_Finally I'm updating this! Sorry about the delay, but between school and writers block (the reason for the long wait for Forbidden Romance, too) I've barely had time to write. And exams are starting again soon, so this might be the last update on this story for a while, though you might get lucky and have a surprise update soon (: _

_Enjoy!_

XXXX

"_I hate you!" _Annabeth growled out through her clenched teeth. "This is all your fault!"

She cried out again, breathing heavily, her forehead beaded with sweat.

Percy turned anxiously to the midwife, his face pale and almost as sweaty as his wife's. "Is that normal too?" he asked worriedly. He had seen a lot of things that were apparently considered 'normal' in the last few hours, some of tem very abnormal to him, so he felt the need to make sure.

The elderly midwife chuckled. "I've seen it a million times," she replied calmly. "There was this one woman who threatened to castrate and then murder her husband –"

"Please," Percy cut her off, looking squeamish and terrified at once. "_Don't_ give Annabeth any ideas."

"Sorry, Mr Jackson," she said with a cheery smile, something Percy would not have expected to see considering their current situation.

"Hello!" Annabeth gasped as a wave of pain left her body. "Giving birth here! Could use some support from my husband!" She glared pointedly at Percy.

Percy sighed, before turning his gaze on her and smiling weekly.

"You're doing great, Wise Girl," he whispered through clenched teeth as another contraction hit and Annabeth gripped his hand like a vice. Percy was almost sure she had broken it.

Just as Percy began to ponder his feelings (how did he really feel anyway? Nervous? Excited? Terrified?), Annabeth let out a bloodcurdling cry.

Percy decided that the dominating emotion at that moment was fear.

Fear of being a father, fear that something would go wrong, fear that –

"We are never having any more kids!" Annabeth panted out. "Ever!"

"You know that you also played a part in this happening, right?" Percy asked, sarcastically.

"Almost there, Annabeth!" the midwife encouraged. "Just one more good push!"

Annabeth screwed up her eyes, gritted her teeth and gave one last push, as hard as she could. She groaned and gripped Percy's hand even tighter, crushing his fingers so much it was a wonder that none of them broke. She cried out loudly. Then, all of a sudden, there was silence, before a shrill cry broke through it.

Annabeth turned to look at Percy, all the pain gone from her beautiful stormy eyes. Percy met her gaze, and then leaned down to kiss her forehead, his green eyes glowing with pride.

"You're amazing," he whispered.

Tears of happiness welled up as Annabeth looked from her husband to her child.

The midwife had cleaned the child and wrapped a blanket around the small body before handing the infant to Annabeth.

"A very healthy girl," she announced with a bright smile.

Annabeth reached out her arms to cradle her daughter close to her body.

"She's perfect," Percy whispered.

The baby girl had her father's sea green eyes with specks of grey, a tuft of black curls and a smile that was mischievous and cheeky, even as a newborn. She had stopped crying, and began to gurgle happily as she gazed uncomprehendingly up at her parents.

"What will we name her?" he asked, still staring in wonder at this little miracle he had helped create.

"Charlotte," Annabeth replied. "Charlie for short."

"I love it." Percy leaned down and kissed Annabeth's lips, chapped and dry after hours of labour.

"What about a second name?" he asked.

"You can pick one."

Percy thought carefully about this. After all, his daughter would be stuck with this name for the rest of her life. He had to choose a nice name that would fit her and wouldn't get her teased.

"Sally," he said after a minute of deciding. He looked Annabeth in the eyes and grinned his cocky grin.

"Sally is perfect," she told him. "Do you want to hold her?"

Suddenly a wave of panic washed over the new dad. What if he dropped her? What if he didn't hold her the right way? What if she cried in his arms? What if he hurt her? What if-?

"It'll be fine, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth reassured him. "Nothing will happen, I promise."

Percy took a deep breath and reached out his arms to hold his daughter. Annabeth gently placed the child in his strong arms.

"Like this," she explained, positioning his arms to hold Charlotte safely and comfortably.

Percy adjusted his arms, sighed and looked down at the baby he was now cradling. His breath caught in his throat. The love he felt for the tiny human resting in his arms was astounding to him. He was still amazed that he and Annabeth had actually _made _this perfect girl.

"No guy is _ever _going to get near her," he whispered, tears in his eyes. "If anybody hurts her… they'd better watch out for Riptide."

Annabeth laughed at Percy's overprotective nature towards their daughter.

"You know you can't hide her and protect her forever."

"I'll do my best while I can," Percy replied with a smile. "Now get some rest, Wise Girl."

XXXX

Percy sat besides Annabeth's hospital bed, Charlie cradled in his arms, watching her sleep. Holding her really wasn't as difficult or scary as he had imagined it would be. He glanced over at Annabeth, lying asleep with her golden curls spread out over the pillow. She was beautiful.

He had just gotten off the phone with his mother, Sally. As soon as he said that the baby had been born, Sally had yelled, "I'll be there in ten!" and hung up. She had probably leapt out of bed, shaken Paul awake and pulled on whatever items of clothing were closest to her. Percy chuckled as he imagined his mother in fast forward, trying to get to the hospital to meet her first grandchild in record time.

Percy had wanted to say that Annabeth was asleep and he would let his mother know when a good time was for her to visit, but… he couldn't blame her. He knew how excited Sally had been about being a grandmother.

Soon enough, Sally burst through the door, Paul following behind her. Although Sally looked wide-awake, Paul looked like he was still half asleep. And as Percy had imagined, Sally was wearing completely mismatched clothes.

Percy quickly held a finger up to his lips, motioning for her to be quiet, before nodding his head in Annabeth's direction.

"Oh," Sally whispered, grimacing and putting a hand to her mouth. "Sorry. Congratulations!"

Percy just grinned and shook his head. "Do you want to meet your granddaughter, Mom?" he asked.

Sally nodded and walked towards her son, Paul trailing behind her. Sally took the baby girl in her arms and cooed at the waking child.

"She's beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Look, Paul!'

Paul moved closer to get a look at his step-grandchild. "Wow."

"Yeah," Percy murmured. "She's perfect."

Sally reached her arms out, a questioning expression on her face. "Can I…?" she trailed off. Percy silently handed Charlie over to her.

"What did you name her?" Paul asked, an arm around his wife while she fussed over the baby.

"Charlotte," Percy answered. "Charlotte Sally Jackson. Charlie as a nickname."

Sally began to tear up. "It suits her." She handed Charlotte back to her father.

Sally was intrigued to see how Percy acted with his daughter. She knew as soon as he and Annabeth told her that they were going to have a baby that Percy would be a good father. She smiled as she watched him rock his daughter, knowing that her judgement had been right.

Then Annabeth began to stir in her sleep. Percy stood with Charlie still in his arms and went to sit on the edge of the hospital bed. Holding Charlie carefully in one arm, he gently stroked Annabeth's hair with his free hand. Her eyelids fluttered open, and her eyes lit up as she smiled at Percy and their child.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," Percy whispered back. "You should go back to sleep, you must be tired."

"I will." Annabeth yawned and spotted Sally and Paul out of the corner of her eye. "But I think I should at least say hi to your mom and Paul first."

After more congratulations and cooing at Charlie, Sally and Paul left Annabeth and Percy to rest.

"I tried to tell Mom to come later, after you had rested," Percy apologised. "But she hung up on me before I could say anything."

Annabeth laughed. "I don't mind."

Percy planted a light kiss on each of her cheeks, then her nose, her forehead and finally her lips.

"Now get some more rest."

Annabeth lay back down with Charlie in her arms. "Welcome to the world, Charlotte Jackson…"

XXXX

**A.N.: **_Its almost 11pm, I have to be up at 6:15 in the morning for school, but I really wanted to update this for you guys because I haven't for a while. So I hope you liked it! _

_And I have Instagram now, so follow me on there because I occasionally post sneak-peaks (; and maybe on Twitter too… (Username for both is KaylsBookworm)_

_I plan on updating Forbidden Romance this coming weekend, so keep your fingers crossed! _


End file.
